


in the morning

by blurryspookyjim



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcoolisme, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, anxiété, attaques sexuelles, josh est sdf, relations abusives, sans abri, tyler est infirmier, violence domestique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryspookyjim/pseuds/blurryspookyjim
Summary: Josh travaille dans un bar, Tyler est infirmier.Excepté que ce n'est pas si simple.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the morning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787403) by [skittlestrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlestrash/pseuds/skittlestrash). 



Si Josh devait choisir son jour préféré de la semaine, ça serait le mercredi. Ça tombe en plein milieu de la semaine et personne ne veut venir dans un bar en milieu de la semaine. Les seuls qui viennent ce jour sont les alcooliques qui sont seulement assez sobre pour commander un autre verre – ce qui est la seule conversation dont Josh veut faire partie. Malgré qu'il soit barman, Josh n'aime pas tellement les interactions sociales.

 

Il retira le vieux chiffon de son épaule pour essuyer le comptoir quand le dernier habitué du mercredi soir ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il attrapa un verre sur l'étagère derrière lui et le posa sur le comptoir alors que l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'asseyait sur l'un des tabourets. Il le fixa et tenta de se rappeler de son prénom.

  
  


« Comme d'habitude ? » Josh demanda à l'autre homme lorsque son nom lui revint à l'esprit. Brendon. Le désigné Brendon attrapa sa tête à deux mains, ses coudes sur le comptoir. Josh le regarda cligner des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

  
« Juste de l'eau, s'il te plaît » répondit Brendon alors que sa voix flanchait sur le dernier mot. Josh arqua un sourcil de surprise avant que son expression ne devienne inquiète. Dans le classement des alcooliques enragés qu'il a vu rentrer dans ce bar, ce gars est définitivement à la première place. Il ne se rappelle même pas l'avoir vu sobre une seule fois.

  
  


« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » questionna curieusement le brun en remplissant le verre avec de l'eau. Généralement, Josh n'en a rien à faire et n'écoute pas les gens qui viennent au bar, mais cet alcoolique avait une petite place dans le cœur de Josh.

  
  


« Sarah a tout découvert » répliqua Brendon, la gorge sèche et la voix cassée. Il frotta ses yeux avec la paume de sa main et but le verre d'eau d'une traite.

  
Josh grimaça quand les mots prirent du sens dans son esprit et qu'il se rappela la fois où un Brendon on ne peut plus ivre lui avait raconté toute sa vie. Brendon était professeur dans un des lycées des alentours et était malheureusement marié à une femme nommée Sarah. Josh se souvint que la première où Brendon était venu au bar, c'était pour fêter son diplôme.

  
  


Après plusieurs verres, Brendon lui avait confié qu'il ne voulait pas se marier et qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer Sarah. Ce jour là, Josh l'avait vu repartir chez lui avec un autre homme qui lui embrassait la nuque. Chaque soir après cela, Brendon venait au bar, se saoulait, rependait le contenu de son estomac sur le sol et repartait avec le même garçon.

  
« Je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas bien pris » dit Josh, regrettant instantanément ses mots quand Brendon le regarda méchamment.

  
  


« Non, Sherlock, » cracha-t-il « elle m'a foutu à la porte. ».

  
« Est-ce que Ryan le sait ? » interrogea le barman en versant plus d'eau dans le verre une fois que Brendon l’eut finit. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir et croisa ses bras sur son torse puis écouta Brendon.

  
« Je suis allé le voir directement après que Sarah m'aie claqué la porte au nez, » expliqua-t-il, « il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être la raison de ma rupture avec Sarah. Cet enfoiré m'a dit de l'oublier et d'essayer de me rattraper au près d'elle. » Il attrapa le verre et le vida en quelques secondes.

  
  


« Et est-ce que tu vas essayer de te faire pardonner ? » Josh arracha la peau morte autour de ses ongles a la vue des larmes qui coulait sur les joues de Brendon.

  
« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, » ajouta-t-il impassible tout en poussant le verre vide vers Josh. « je ne peux pas boire plus d'eau, donne moi de quoi tout oublier. » Brendon fouilla sa poche et jeta un billet de cinquante euros sur le comptoir.

  
La main de Josh hésita quelque secondes avant qu'il n'attrape le verre. Il n'aimait pas nourrir l'addiction de ce gars, mais il était payé pour ce job. Il plaça le billet dans la caisse et choisi une bouteille de vodka sur l'étagère. Il versa le liquide dans un verre à shot et le tendit à Brendon qui l'attrape immédiatement pour tout verser dans sa bouche et rendre le verre à Josh.

  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les yeux de Brendon ne deviennent brillants et que les mots ne sortent plus vite que sa langue pouvait le permettre. « Je me 'uis imahiné ce moment dif-différamment tu sais, » Tenta d'articuler Brendon. « Je penzais que... que si elle appenait, Ryan et moi on aurait pu être heu-heureux ensemble. Mais on dirait que j'ai... que j'ai foiré avec Ry-Ryan aussi. »

  
  


Josh le regarda, mal à l'aise, hoqueter et enfouir sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Avec réticence, Josh posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il soupira en voyant l'heure et le bar vide.

  
  


« Mec, il est minuit passé et mon patron va me tuer si je ne ferme pas. » avoua Josh regrettablement. Peu importe à quel point Brendon se sentait mal, Josh ne pouvait pas avoir de nouveau problème avec son boss. Ça le terrifiait rien que d'y penser.

  
Josh savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Brendon seul, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être celui qui pouvait l'aider. « Tu as un endroit où aller ? Ou quelqu'un que je peux appeler ? »

  
  


Brendon acquiesça et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour le tendre à Josh. « Ty-Tyler. » Il murmura, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules.

  
Josh déverrouilla rapidement le téléphone et regarda la liste de contact jusqu'à trouver le bon nom. Il appuya sur « appel » et dû attendre trois sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne réponde. « Brendon ? » demanda la personne à l'autre bout du fil, l'air groggy. Le pauvre gars devait dormir.

  
  


« Hey, ce n'est pas Brendon, » commença Josh, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Je suis un ami de Brendon et il est complètement broyé. Il m'a demandé de t'appeler. »

  
Le gars soupira et Josh entendit un froissement. « Tu devrais appeler sa femme, elle doit s'inquiéter. » répliqua-t-il.

  
« Probablement pas considérant le fait qu'elle l'a mis à la porte. » déclara simplement Josh. Ce n'était pas son boulot de parler de la vie personnelle de Brendon à ce Tyler. Mais il se dit que Brendon devait avoir confiance en lui pour l'avoir choisi. Tyler soupira tristement et Josh entendit un bruit de clef. « Où êtes vous ? »

  
  


« Au bar Vessel, c'est juste en bas de Regional Street, il y a un néon rose sur la façade, tu ne peux pas le rater. » répondit Josh en grognant lorsqu'il entendit Brendon ronfler.

  
  


« Je serai là dans quelques minutes, juste, gardes le en vie jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. » supplia Tyler avant de raccrocher.

  
En attendant que Tyler se montre, Josh réussit à réveiller Brendon et lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Dix minutes passèrent avant que Josh n'entendent la porte s'ouvrir. A garçon qui semblait avoir la vingtaine passa la porte, ses yeux cannelles reflétant sa panique. Ses cheveux sombres étaient en bataille et dans tous les sens, probablement parce qu'il dormait.

  
« Je suppose que tu es Tyler » demanda Josh en regardant le garçon tout débraillé. Tyler hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Brendon qui était à moitié allongé sur le bar.

  
  


« Putain Brendon » jura Tyler, secouant Brendon par l'épaule. L'homme ivre mort cligna difficilement des yeux et regarda Tyler.

  
« Tyler ! Tu es là ! » il s'écria sans articuler à cause de l'alcool. Il essaya de se lever mais se retrouva vite par terre. Tyler l'attrapa pour le relever. « Hm, je sais que c'est genre à la der-dernière minute mais euh... tu penses que tu pourrais m'héberger un moment ? »

  
Tyler lui offrit un sourire forcé. « Bien sûr, Bren, on va d'abord te sortir d'ici en sécurité, d'accord ? » Tyler passa son bras autour de la taille de Brendon pour le guider vers la porte. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Josh. « Merci de m'avoir appelé mec. La plus part des gens l'aurait juste laissé dehors en pleine rue. »

  
  


Josh fit un vague signe de la main . « Pas besoin de me remercier d'être quelqu'un de décent » plaisanta-t-il, faisant rire Tyler.

  
  


« A plus, mec » ajouta-t-il tout en essayant de garder Brendon debout et en ouvrant la porte. « Et vraiment, merci. »

  
« Prends soin de lui, ok ? » répondit Josh, Tyler acquiesça et emporta Brendon en dehors du bar. Une fois qu'ils furent parti, Josh nettoya rapidement le bar et verrouilla la caisse. Cela fait, il entra dans l'arrière pièce et récupéra sa veste et ses clefs. Il ferma la porte d'entrée à clef et éteignit les lumières puis sorti par la porte arrière avant de rejoindre le parking.

  
Il déverrouilla sa voiture et s'installa au siège conducteur. Il mit le contact et quitta le parking. Josh conduisit jusqu'à son pont familier. Il se gara dans le petit emplacement vide près du pont et éteignit le contact une fois parqué. Il sortit de la voiture et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste quand la brise hivernale vint effleurer sa peau. Il se pressa dans le petit abri sous le pont tagué qui était illuminé par un petit feu au milieu. Des visages familiers fixaient le feu, l'air concentrés. Le bruit de ses pas leurs firent lever la tête et ils lui offrirent tous un sourire.

  
« Salut Josh » accueillit Pete, quittant la chaleur du feu pour aller vers Josh et l'entourer de ses bras. « Tu rentres tard à la maison. »

  
Josh rit à l'utilisation du mot 'maison'. « Longue journée de travail » répondit-il simplement. Il passa ses doigts gelés dans ses cheveux et regarda l'abri. « Où est Abby ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

  
« Elle est sur le pont avec Hayley. » lâcha Patrick. Josh acquiesça et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pete pour aller rejoindre le haut du pont où étaient les deux filles.

  
Josh écouta le doux son de la guitare d'Hayley et s'assit à côté d'Abby. Elle chantait une chanson que Josh ne connaissait pas. Elle se tût lorsqu'elle regarda Josh et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

  
« Salut, Joshie » lança-t-elle en s'approchant plus près de lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et peigna ses cheveux blond avec ses doigts, ignorant la crasse qui les recouvrait. « C'était comment au travail ? ».

  
« C'était... intéressant » dit-il en riant. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en guise de coupe-vent pour lui éviter de frissonner.

  
Un silence suivit tandis qu'ils écoutaient la mélodie d'Hayley. «  _ I’m going away for awhile, but I’ll be back, don’t try to follow me. _  » chanta-t-elle de sa douce voix, continuant la chanson pendant qu'Abby jeta un regard vers Josh.

  
  


« Est-ce que c'est le bar ou la station service demain ? » demanda-t-elle, pensive en jouant avec un fil qui dépassait d'un des trous du jean de Josh.

  
  


« La station service. » répondit-il. Il sentit sa sœur se relaxer à l'entente de ses mots.

  
  


« Bien, je n'aime pas ce bar. J'aimerai que tu puisses quitter ce travail... » Josh soupira en entendant son argument habituel.

  
  


« Je sais Abb, je n'aime pas non plus, » admit-il « mais on a besoin d'argent, je ne veux pas vivre sous un pont toute ma vie. »

  
Abby pinça ses lèvres en regardant son aîné. Elle soupira et fixa ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle murmura à peine audible « La maison me manque. »

  
Josh tressaillit à ses mots, il s'écarta d'elle. Ses mots lui transpercèrent le crâne. « Tu ne penses pas ça » dénia le brun, regardant le sol qui semblait très bas tout à coup. « Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont- »

  
  


« Je sais que ce qu'ils ont fait est mal, Josh. Mais au moins, tu n'étais pas stressé avec deux boulots pourris et nous avions un toit au dessus de notre tête. » rétorqua-t-elle, la voix pesante.

  
Il lui accorda à peine un regard. « Eh bien, ce n'est plus important si la maison te manque ou non. Tu sais très bien qu'à ce stade, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. C'est notre vie maintenant, tu ferais mieux de t'y faire. »

  
  


Abby ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais ne dit rien. Elle reporta son attention sur ses genoux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Un autre silence suivit jusqu'à ce que le vent glacial les force à se rapprocher. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de son frère tandis qu'il passa la main dans les cheveux blond de sa sœur et ferma les yeux pour écouter la douce voix d'Hayley.

  
«  _ But I’m just a ghost _   
_ And still they echo me _   
_ They echo me in circles... _  »

 


	2. Chapitre 2

Tyler n'était pas sûr si son manque de sommeil était dû aux pensées qui affluaient dans sa tête ou aux ronflements incessants qui sortaient de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Bien qu'il qu'il soit dans la pièce d'à côté, Tyler entendait clairement ce bruit monstrueux.

 

Détournant son regard de la faible lumière de la télévision, il regarda l'horloge qui affichait 10h14 en rouge. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il frotta ses yeux fatigués avec ses poings. Il était content de ne pas avoir une garde à l'hôpital ce matin.  
  
Il se leva et soupira, dormir sur le sofa n'était pas très confortable. Il marcha doucement jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit la porte sans bruit, ne voulant pas perturber Brendon.

  
Durant la nuit, ce dernier avait bougé de la position dans laquelle Tyler l'avait mit et maintenant, il était allongé sur le dos en étoile de mer. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et bien loin de sa coiffure usuelle. Un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche jusque sur l'oreiller de Tyler. _Génial_.

  
Tyler s'assit au bord du lit et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Brendon, le secouant doucement pour le réveiller. « Bren ? Réveille toi, je ne veux pas que tu te noie dans une marre de ta propre bave. » dit-il tout bas, mais assez fort pour que Brendon l'entende.

  
Après quelques minutes où Tyler secouait Brendon, un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il se mit en position fœtale sous la couverture et retira la main de Tyler de son épaule. «Va-t'en... » murmura t-il la voix rauque à cause de l'alcool et du sommeil.

  
« Désolé poto, mais tu dois te lever, » répliqua Tyler, retirant la couverture de Brendon, ce qui le fit frissonner et se recroqueviller. « après ton petit cinéma d'hier soir, quelqu'un doit prendre soin de toi. En temps que meilleur ami et mère non-officielle, cette responsabilité me revient. »

  
Brendon leva les yeux au ciel et écrasa un oreiller sur sa tête. « J'ai l'impression de m'être fait rouler dessus par camion. » il grogna, ses mots étouffés par le coussin.

  
« Je pense que c'est la gueule de bois. » diagnostiqua Tyler, sursautant quand Brendon le frappa fortement sur la cuisse et lui jeta le coussin en pleine tête.

 

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » dit Brendon en se massant les tempes.

  
Tyler fut prit de sympathie pour Brendon et lui frotta le dos. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il voyant Brendon grimacer face aux souvenirs de la veille.

  
Le plus petit des deux s'assit et regarda le plafond, évitant le regard de Tyler. « Alors, je... je suis revenu du boulot hier soir et Sarah semblait différente. Elle ne voulait pas me parler et ne me regardait pas plus d'une seconde. Je l'ai harcelée toute la nuit pour tenter de comprendre ce qui passait, et elle m'a _giflé_. » Brendon fit une pause pour avaler difficilement sa salive.

 

« Elle a sorti son téléphone et m'a montré une photo qu'une de ses amies avait prise. » Il s'arrêta à nouveau et haleta, l'air semblait avoir subitement quitté ses poumons. Tyler se pencha vers lui quand Brendon fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Il fit un signe de la main lorsqu'il alla mieux et se racla la gorge, essuyant ses yeux. « C'était Ryan et moi au bar, je pensais qu'on était _très_ _prudent_ , » il soupira de frustration. « On s'est engueulé pendant des heures avant qu'elle en ai assez et qu'elle me dise de partir. » Son regard se porta sur ses genoux alors qu'il finissait son explication, il cligna rapidement des yeux pour repousser les larmes.

  
« Est-ce que tu l'as dit à Ryan ? » interrogea Tyler qui regretta ses mots quand le visage de Brendon se décomposa.

  
« Je suis directement allé chez lui après cela, je pensais qu'il allait être content, tu vois ? » Brendon renifla et essuya son nez avec sa manche. « Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être la raison de ma séparation avec Sarah. Il m'a dit de tout oublier, comme si les huit derniers mois ne signifiaient absolument _rien_. » Il cracha son dernier mot comme du venin.

  
Tyler prit Brendon dans ses bras quand ses reniflements tournèrent en sanglots. Il soupira misérablement alors qu'il était forcé de voir son meilleur s'effondrer. Tyler savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Sarah et Brendon se remettent ensemble. Il savait que Brendon n'aimait plus Sarah comme il l'aimait des années auparavant. Il se souvint la façon dont il regardait Sarah, comme si elle était la lune et les étoiles. Il savait aussi Sarah ne pouvait simplement pas oublier ni pardonner. Il avait perdu sa confiance en la trompant. Tyler ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait.

 

Il se remémora quand Brendon était venu à lui, quelques semaines après leur mariage, ivre et coupable. Il parlait de la fête de son diplôme, fête où Tyler n'était pas allé. Il parlait affectueusement d'un garçon avec des cheveux brun et 'les lèvres les plus douces'. Tyler se sentait trahi, autant pour lui-même que pour Sarah. Et même si sa conscience l'avait supplié de le dire à Sarah, il ne l'a pas fait.

  
« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de dire que je te l'avais dit ? » plaisanta Tyler, il espérait égayer un peu l'ambiance. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer avec toutes les émotions et la tensions dans la pièce.

  
Brendon lâcha un rire. « Oh épargnes moi ça. »

 

Tyler lissa les cheveux de son ami, les retirant de devant ses yeux. « Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin, d'accord ? »

  
Brendon semblait prêt à répliquer, mais il réalisa que Tyler était trop têtu et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il grimaça subitement de douleur et se précipita hors du lit, loin de Tyler. « Je crois que je vais vomir. » Il appuya sur son estomac.

  
« Tu sais où est la salle de bain » ajouta Tyler, impassible, regardant Brendon courir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

  
Tyler se leva du lit et alla dans la cuisine, il attrapa un verre et le rempli d'eau. Il alla l'apporter à Brendon. Il posa le verre au sol et s'agenouilla à côté de Tyler. « T'as besoin d'un cachet ? » Il frotta doucement le dos de Brendon.

 

Ce dernier cracha de la bile et regarda Tyler. « Oui, de la weed ça ne serait pas mal là tout de suite. » il répondit en souriant doucement avant de se pencher vers les toilettes et continuer de vider le contenu de son estomac.

  
Tyler ricana. « Tu réalises que je pourrais perdre mon boulot si je possédais de la drogue illégale ? » fit-il remarquer en se levant. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et chercha parmi tous les récipients. Il trouva la boîte blanche qu'il convoitait et l'ouvrit, la découvrant vide. « Bon, on dirait que je n'ai plus d'advil. » admit-il en jetant la boîte dans la poubelle. « Est-ce que ça ira si je te laisse seul pour aller à la station service ? »

  
Brendon leva le pouce alors qu'il s'appuya contre la toilette, presque la tête devant. Tyler quitta la pièce, enfila ses chaussures et attrapa ses clefs ainsi que son porte feuille. Il sortit de son appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui, et respira l'odeur de la pluie. Des gouttelettes atterrirent sur son front et il regretta sa veste.

  
Heureusement pour lui, la station service n'était qu'à quelques rues et il put facilement l'atteindre. Ses pieds s'écrasèrent dans plusieurs flaques d'eau, l'eau s'insinua dans ses chaussures et mouilla ses chaussettes. Mais il aimait bien trop la pluie pour s'en soucier. Il arriva enfin à la station qui paraissait inquiétante, le ciel gris et la pluie ne la rendait pas plus accueillante. Il essuya ses pieds avant d'entrer, il entendit le bip habituel alors qu'il entra dans le bâtiment.

  
Il s'approcha du petit rayon pharmacie. Ses yeux scannèrent les différentes boîtes, sacs et bouteilles jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa la boîte blanche et alla chercher quelques canettes de red bull.

  
Il marcha jusqu'à la caisse et posa tout sur le comptoir. Il sortit son porte feuille pour sortir un billet de vingt.

  
« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous fallait ? » demanda le gars derrière le guichet, la voix faussement enjouée. Il attrapa chaque objet et les passa en caisse.

  
Tyler acquiesça. « Oui, mer- » il s'arrêta quand il reconnu ces cheveux rose délavé. « Hey, c'est toi. »

  
Le gars releva la tête et il sourit doucement. « Oh, salut- Tyler c'est ça ? » il demanda en se grattant la nuque.

  
« Ouais, Tyler. Je, hm, n'ai jamais eu ton prénom. » Le garçon aux cheveux roses pointa l'étiquette sur son torse qui lisait 'Josh'. « Oh. » Tyler se sentit stupide. « Eh bien, merci encore pour hier soir, _Josh_. »

  
Josh sourit timidement et passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Vraiment, pas besoin de me remercier. Je faisais juste ce que j'aurai voulu que quelqu'un d'autre fasse pour moi. » insista-t-il.

  
Tyler haussa les épaules et lui rendit le sourire. « J'ai vu l'heure du bar, tu aurais dû le mettre dehors une heure auparavant » commenta Tyler. « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

  
Josh imprima le reçu et le donna à Tyler en échange du billet de vingt. « Brendon vient au bar depuis huit mois. » commença Josh, il ouvrit la caisse et plaça le billet dedans. « Je suppose qu'il est un de mes clients préféré. » il prit quelques pièces et les tendit à Tyler.

  
Tyler mit les pièces dans sa poche en riant doucement. « Je pensais que le gars lourd et alcoolique serait dernier dans ton classement des habitués. » fit-il remarquer.

  
Josh laissa échapper un rire angélique et mit les affaires de Tyler dans un sac. « Comment est-ce que je pourrais détester le gars qui me donne genre quatre vingt pour cent de mon salaire ? » Josh lui offrit un petit sourire et donna le sac à Tyler. Il posa ses coudes sur le comptoir alors qu'il continuait de rire à sa propre blague.

 

« C'est compréhensible. » Tyler réalisa après qu'il devait rentrer chez lui pour Brendon. « Bon, eh bien je suppose qu'on se reverra un de ces jours ? A plus ! »

  
Josh sourit tendrement et acquiesça. « Oui. A plus, Tyler. »

 


	3. Chapitre 3

Josh détestait la pluie.

 

Il ne l'a pas toujours détestée, en réalité il aimait beaucoup la pluie. Il aimait s'asseoir près de la baie vitrée dans le salon et regarder le ciel nuageux sous la protection d'un toit et regarder les gouttelettes tomber le long de la vitre.

  
  


Il pouvait traîner Abby dans la clairière derrière leur maison et ils couraient parmi les flaques d'eau qui s'accumulaient dans l'herbe, la rendant mouillée. Il se rappela quand Abby avait glissé et c'était cassée la cheville. Il l'avait portée jusqu'à la maison sur son dos, tous les deux en pleurs.

  
  


Maintenant ce genre de temps n'était rien d'autre qu'un inconvénient. Le pont ne les protégeait pas beaucoup leur abri de la pluie. Des gouttes coulaient du bord et formaient des flaques autour de leurs maisons. Dans ce cas, ils poussaient tous leurs affaires dans un endroit que l'eau ne pouvait pas atteindre, allumant un feu dans l'endroit le plus sec.

  
  


« Salut Josh, elle est où Abby ? » demanda Patrick de l'autre côté du feu, se serrant plus du côté de Pete alors que ses dents claquaient. Pete retira une manche de sa veste et posa le pan sur les épaules de Patrick.

  
  


« Elle s'est réfugiée dans la voiture. » Josh plaça ses paumes au dessus des flammes qui vinrent lécher ses doigts, menaçant de laisser une douloureuse marque sur sa peau.

  
  


« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vivez pas dans la voiture ? » demanda Hayley. « ça dépasse largement ce trou à rats. » Pete se moqua des mots qu'elle avait choisis.

  
  


« Hé ! C'est peut être un trou à rat, mais c'est _notre_ trou à rat » défendit-il

  
  


Josh leva les yeux au ciel. « On a essayé de vivre dans la voiture quelques semaines » commença-t-il. « un jour un gars a essayé de casser la vitre et Abby a carrément flippé. Elle refuse d'y rester maintenant. »

  
  


Pete arbora un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles « c'est une bonne chose que je vous ai trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-il, sincère. Patrick frissonna à nouveau et Pete l'attira plus près, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et Patrick planta un petit baiser sur la joue de Pete.

  
  


Josh lui offrit un faible sourire. « Oui, ça l'est. »

  
  


  
  


_UN AN AUPARAVANT_

  
  


La voiture avança dans la ruelle sombre, les roues passèrent dans des flaques d'eau sur le bord de la route. L'eau éclaboussa les jambes de Josh et ses muscles se tendirent sous la fraîcheur soudaine. Peut-être que trouver refuge sur le trottoir n'était pas une très bonne idée.

  
  


Il fixa ses genoux, sur lesquels était posée la tête de sa sœur. Ses yeux étaient fermé et ses lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes laissèrent échapper un petit bruit. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Abby et prit une mèche de cheveux qu'il garda entre ses doigts. Il sourit quand elle se relaxa.

  
  


Josh garda son autre main sur le carton froissé qu'il avait prit dans la poubelle, 'ça peut toujours servir' était indiqué dessus. Les lettres bougèrent à cause de la main tremblante de Josh, rendant les mots encore plus dur à lire/

  
  


Fixant toutes les voitures, Josh s'imagina ce que ça faisait de sortir de la route. D'en finir. De prendre le vieux tas de rouille que son père lui avait offert et rouler du haut d'une falaise. Ça inquiétait Josh de savoir combien l'idée était tentante.

  
  


Ce n'était pas que Josh voulait mourir ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, il était juste fatigué. Fatigué de se battre tous les jours pour lui et sa sœur. Peut être qu'en finir serait le mieux à faire.

  
  


Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça a Abby. Peu importe à quel point l'idée était attirante, il savait que Abby ne pourrait pas lui pardonner. Comment pourrait-il la forcer à quitter le confort de leur maison pour la laisser seule après ? Josh refusait d'être si égoïste.

  
  


Il tenta difficilement de garder les yeux ouvert, mais sa tête retomba contre le mur. Il se battit pour rester éveillé, mais il perdit la bataille et sombra dans le sommeil.

  
  


Josh se réveilla après Dieu sait combien de temps à cause de quelque chose qui secouait son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et il fit un mouvement brusque pour s'éloigner de cette présence inconnue. Malheureusement, son mouvement si soudain réveilla Abby.

  
  


« Oh ! Calmes-toi mec, je vous promets que je ne vous veux pas mal » dit une voix masculine, ses mots semblaient sincère. Josh serra Abby contre lui.

  
  


« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Josh, chassant la brume de son esprit encore endormi, se forçant à être sur ses garde.

  
  


Un homme bientôt dans la trentaine s'agenouilla près d'eux. Il portait une veste en cuir ainsi qu'une écharpe et des gants. Ses yeux scintillèrent et il sourit gentiment. « Je m'appelle Pete » répondit-il, tendant sa main à Josh.

  
  


Le plus jeune lui serra la main avec hésitation. « Josh. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

  
  


« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais le trottoir n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir. » il gloussa. « Je n'ai pas une maison magnifique ou un médiocre appartement, mais j'ai un endroit avec des matelas, de l'eau, de la nourriture, du feu et de la bonne compagnie. Si vous voulez, je peux vous y emmener. »

  
  


« Oui s'il vous plaît » lâcha Abby avant qu'une syllabe ne s'échappe de la bouche de Josh. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa l'air incrédule.

  
  


« Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? On ne connaît pas ce gars » protesta Josh. « il pourrait être un de ces psychopathe ou serial killer. » Pete lâcha un petit rire.

  
  


« Et alors ? On mourra en restant ici de toute façon » rétorqua-t-elle.

  
  


Josh retourna son attention vers Pete. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait te croire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais nous aider ?

  
  


Les lèvres de Pete s'affaissèrent en un triste sourire. « Car j'étais dans la même situation que vous avant, dormant dans la rue et mendiant toute personne qui me lançait un regard de pitié. Et si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas proposé ça, je serai probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est » expliqua-t-il. « je sais que c'est dur à croire et croyez moi, _je_ _comprends_ , mais il y a des gens bons dans ce monde. J'espère que vous croirez que j'en fais partie. »

  
  


Josh voulait ne pas se laissait faire, mais il voulait aussi le meilleur pour Abby, c'est à dire tout sauf dormir au bord de la route. Si ce gars disait la vérité, peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en sortir vivant.

  
  


« Bon, d'accord » approuva Josh, encore hésitant. Le sourire de Pete s'agrandit, il se redressa et leur tendit la main à chacun. Ils se levèrent et le suivirent jusqu'en bas de la rue.

  
  


Il leur accorda un dernier sourire avant de marcher droit vers un vieux pont routier. « Croyez moi, vous allez adorer cet endroit. »

  
  


_RETOUR AU PRESENT_

  
  


« Je vais aller voir Abby » annonça Josh, se levant d'un saut et quittant la douce chaleur du feu. Il trottina jusqu'à la voiture.

  
  


Il ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur et s'assit en face du volant. Abby sourit doucement en regardant son frère. « Salut » Elle se redressa du siège en loque.

  
  


« Salut Abb » dit-il. « Devines quoi ? »

  
  


« Quoi ? »

  
  


« J'ai une surprise pour toi » répondit-il en chantonnant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle arqua un sourcil.

  
  


« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? »

  
  


« Ouvres la boîte à gants. » Elle lui jeta un regard curieux. Elle ouvrit la boîte et poussa un petit cri de joie.

  
  


« Oh mon Dieu, Josh... » dit-elle sortant de la boîte un paquet d'Oreos et un CD de _Pet Sounds_ par les Beach Boys. « Comment tu as eu ça ? »

  
  


« Eh bien, j'ai eu les oreos gratuiement à la station service » expliqua-t-il. « et Ashley qui travaille avec moi au bar déménage avec de nouveaux colocataire alors elle a dû donner pas mal de ses affaires, incluant ce CD. »

  
  


Abby rit et essuya ses yeux avec ses manches. « Merci Josh » renifla-t-elle. « ça représente beaucoup. »

  
  


Elle passa ses bras fins autours des épaules de Josh, le serrant très fort. Il tapota son dos et planta un baiser sur son front. « Je suis désolé pour hier soir. » Il stoppa leur câlin pour la regarder dans les yeux.

  
  


« Moi aussi » admit-t-elle. « même si ça craint, je suis contente qu'on soit partis. » Josh écarquilla les yeux de surprise en l'entendant.

  
  


« Vraiment ? » Il ne la croyait pas.

  
  


Elle hocha la tête. « Je n'étais pas heureuse là bas et bizarrement, je suis bien plus heureuse que jamais ici. »

  
  


« Moi aussi » mentit Josh, forçant un faux sourire. « Maintenant boucles ta ceinture, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi. » Il mit ses clefs dans le contact tandis que Abby lui jeta un regard curieux en attachant sa ceinture.

  
  


Pendant qu'il conduisait, Abby mit le CD dans le lecteur. Josh chantonna alors que le bruit familier de la batterie sortit des enceintes.

  
  


_Wouldn’t it be nice if we were older?  
_ _Then we wouldn’t have to wait so long_

_And wouldn’t it be nice to live together_

_In the kind of world where we belong?_

  
  


Abby chanta en même temps que la chanson tout en souriant à Josh, secouant sa tête au rythme de la musique. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil, content de la voir heureuse. S'il le pouvait, il stopperait le temps et garderait ce moment pour toujours.

  
  


Après dix minutes de route Josh se gara sur le côté de la route, en face d'une foret. Abby fronça les sourcils en regardant les alentours. « Où sommes nous ? »

  
  


« Tu verras. » Il sortit de la voiture, suivit d'Abby. Il prit la main de cette dernière et la guida.

  
  


Il marchèrent entre les arbres et sur des branches et des feuilles. Il écrasait la terre sous leur pied à mesure qu'ils avançait dans la forêt. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver devant un arbre large qui était au milieu d'une clairière. Une cabane posait en haut de cet arbre très impressionnant et une échelle pendait du haut de l'entrée.

  
  


« C'est... » commença Abby en s'approchant de la structure. Sa main attrapa l'échelle, les souvenirs semblaient être restés ancrés dans chaque partie de cet arbre.

  
  


« Oui, c'est la même » confirma Josh en se mettant à côté d'elle.

  
  


« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est encore là. »

  
  


« Moi non plus. Allez, montons. »

  
  


Elle acquiesça avec impatience et grimpa à l'échelle. Josh la suivit et ils durent baisser la tête pour pouvoir rentrer dans la petite maison.

  
  


« C'est plus petit que dans mes souvenirs » plaisanta-t-il en s'essayant au sol, croisant ses jambes. Abby rit et s'assit à côté de lui.

  
  


Il n'y avait aucun jouait qui recouvrait le sol de leur cabane en bois comme dans ses souvenirs. L'intérieur était propre excepté les quelques gravures et égratignures dans le bois. Il rit en voyant un des trous fait par son père qui voulait retirer un des gros-mot qui était inscrit.

  
  


« Regardes. » Abby pointa un coin tâché de noir. « C'est là où tu as trouvé l'idée judicieuse de brûler ton bulletin. »

  
  


« J'aurai préféré mourir brûlé vif plutôt que laisser papa et maman voir que mon bulletin était désastreux. » Abby rit mais elle reconnut une certaine sincérité dans sa blaguue.

  
  


Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Josh. « On devrait vivre ici. »

  
  


Un autre rire s'échappa des lèvres de Josh. « Pete nous ramènerait en nous traînant par les oreilles si jamais on essayait de le laisser. » Abby acquiesça et gloussa, ce qui rendit Josh heureux.

  
  


Elle fixa le mur brûlé. « Tu penses que l'on restera comme ça toute notre vie ? » la joie ayant quitté sa voix.

  
  


Josh l'attira plus près et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, frottant affectueusement son épaule. « Bien sûr que non. Je vais devenir riche et on vivra dans dans une maison en or _(nt:en vo « house of gold », référence à la chanson)_. »

  
  


Abby secoua la tête. « Nan, trop tape à l'oeil pour moi » dit elle, faisant rire Josh. «  mais vraiment, du moment que c'est quelque part avec toi, n'importe où sera bien. »

  
  


« Même si cet endroit était petit et étroit comme une cabane dans un arbre ? »

  
  


« Même dans une cabane dans un arbre. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, alors ceci est la traduction d'une fiction Joshler qui me plait énormément !  
> Bien que la fiction en version originale soit presque finie, je ne peux pas promettre de poster la traduction de façon ponctuelle. Je m'en excuse mais traduire prend du temps et les chapitres sont plutôt long !  
> J'espère que vous comprenez.  
> D'ailleurs, je m'excuse des probables fautes...


End file.
